


Phoenix + FBI

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), White Collar
Genre: Bombs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Serious Injuries, Undercover, internal injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is undercover, but the assignment turns out to be far more complicated that he was let to believe. Trouble is waiting for him but rescue comes from an unexpected direction.





	Phoenix + FBI

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘bodyguards’ square in my H/C Bingo card

‘What is your extraction phrase?’ Peter asked for the umptied time.

‘This is not going to work out. You make it sound if this is my first time undercover. I’ve got this, Peter.’

Peter sighs. He knows Neal is very capable of doing the job but something isn´t sitting right with him and he can´t say what it is. He has gone over the file several times, but it is a gut feeling.

‘Just, be careful, OK?’

Neal rolls his eyes.

‘You start to sound like Mozzie, you do realize that, right?’

Neal smiles while he exists the van.

 

* * *

 

The moment their suspect enters the warehouse, Neal knows this isn´t going to end pretty. He just knows. He does his best to appear cool and collected when someone is dragged inside. There is a bag over the person´s head and his hands are bound behind his back.

Neal points at the person and looks annoyed at his contact.

‘This isn´t part of the deal, Francis.’

‘I know your reputation Mister Devore, I suspect he followed us here.’

‘Not my problem, Francis. You set up this meeting, not me. If there is a mole, it is in your organization, not mine. I am sorry, but this isn´t going to work out. I´m leaving.’

‘Not so quick!’

Neal stops when he hears the cocking of a gun and turns back around.

‘Seriously?’

The next moment is chaos, agents force their way into the building.

‘FBI! You are surrounded!’

Francis grabs Neal and takes him in a chokehold. Neal immediately stops struggling, recognizing it for what it is.

‘I knew it. You two are working for the FBI!’

‘Francis, really, I don´t know what you are talking about.’ Neal grits out, trying to get leverage against the arm around his neck.

‘Tie him up and let´s go. The place will go up anyway.’

Neal eyes widen at the realization of what is about to happen. He starts struggling against the hold, but the guy knows what he is doing and within seconds Neal is out.

He wakes because someone is shouting at him.

‘WAKE UP! COME ON!’

Neal groans but does his best to take deep breaths to clear his vision.

‘What happened?’

‘Get me out of these restraints , so I can diffuse the bomb.’

‘Bomb?’

And then everything rushes back. Neal quickly pulls the bag of the man´s head and is met with blue eyes. This is just a boy, he seriously is not planning on diffusing the bomb, is he?.

‘My hands?’

Neal looks for something sharp and cuts the tape wrapped around the boys wrists and ankles.

‘The name is Mac.’

He smiles brightly before running to a box and carefully opening it. Neal is a bit taken aback, when the boy, Mac, starts examining whatever is insight.

‘I already told the teams outside to stand down,’ he explains, ‘but it would be helpful to know your name, mister Devore.’

‘Neal, it´s Neal, but we do need a bomb squad.’

‘Well Neal, the bomb squad is sitting in front of you, but I do need your help.’

‘Do you know what you are doing?’

‘Yeah, I used to serve as an EOD tech.’

Neal finds that hard to believe, given how young the man looks, but on the other hand, he is familiar with lying about age. So who is he to Judge? The kid seems to know what he is doing, so Neal goes with it. Neal does his best not to look at the clock that is ticking down. He never understood why there would be a clock. What is the use? He and Mozzie always said they wouldn´t use a clock on their hypothetical bomb, not that they would ever use one.’

‘Neal?’

‘Sorry, what can I do?’

‘There is a Swiss pocket knife somewhere, they took it from me and tossed it away, but it must be here somewhere, I heard it fall.’

Neal quickly scans the area through which they brought Mac in and there it is.

‘Take out the scissors.’

Neal does as he is being asked and when he comes closer, he can see Neal is pale and sweat is building in his hairline.

‘What do you want me to do?’

‘Cut the yellow/green wire as close as possible to my fingers.’

Neal does as he is told and they continue to work on the bomb when Neal notices Mac squinting his eyes.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah.’

Neal looks at Mac in surprise, and studies him closer. It is clear Neal has a pale complexion, but he unnaturally pale.

‘Where you shot?’

‘No, I wasn´t.’

‘Come on, I know you are not fine.’

When Mac starts wavering, Neal holds him up.

Suddenly there is a bang from a door forcefully being opened and both men startle.

‘MAC!’

‘Jack?’ Mac looks up frowning, ‘don´t come closer.’

‘Mac, I can help. You know … If you go kaboom, I go kaboom.’

Neal smiles, it is simplistic, but he admires the man´s loyalty to Mac.

‘No Jack, I have an FBI-agent with me, he is already helping me.’

‘That wouldn´t be Neal Caffrey, would it?’

‘Yeah, it is me.’ Neal answers with some surprise.

‘An FBI-agent, Peter, I believe asked me to look out for you.’

‘I´m fine, it is Mac that is hurt.’

‘What is his status?’

‘He says he is fine, there is no visual blood, so I guess he is beaten and has internal injuries. He looks shocky to me.’

Neal can hear someone storming the stairs and a couple of moments later, he sees a muscular man entering the space, definitely Special forces.

‘Mac? Report please.’

‘I was knocked out and kicked, I´m fine, I am almost done with this bomb.’

‘I was helping but I saw Mac wavering, that is when I knew he was hurt.’

‘How many times do I need to tell someone that you are hurt?’

‘Guys! Can we focus?’

‘Right.’

Mac fiddles with the wiring. It is clear he is having trouble focusing on the task at hand, but the army dude, Jack, seems to be able to get Mac to focus. It is clear to Neal they have some kind of history.

‘Jack, I can´t do it’ Mac suddenly pants.

‘Yes, you can Mac. Focus, what will kill you now?’

‘The bomb.’

‘Right, so fix it, that is what you do.’

‘OK, I need to get that ignitor out of the way. I … I Need to…’

Mac squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again.

‘Do it Mac.’

Neal can feel Mac doing something, curse and Neal´s heart jump. Is this what Kate felt when the bomb killed her. No, she didn´t know it was coming.

‘It´s OK, I got it, I got it.’

Mac goes limp in Neal´s grip, but because he didn´t expect the dead weight, he staggers, Jack grabs them, before they both go down.

Jack calls out for EMS, while he carries Mac towards the exit of the building. Neal quickly follows the two men towards the ambulance. Peter comes jogging towards them While Mac is loaded into the ambulance. The doors close immediately and it takes off with blearing sirens, leaving Peter and Neal.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, but why didn´t we know other agents were working the case as well?’

‘Well, they work for some government think tank, so…’

‘Mac told me he was an EOD tech.’

‘Yeah, he was, well is… the guy with him is Jack Dalton. From what I understood, he is some sort of bodyguard to Macgyver. He is some sort of whiz kid working for the Phoenix Foundation.’

‘Well, he did save me, well all of us. If that bomb had gone off…’

‘You want to check up on him?’

‘Yeah, that would be great.’

‘OK, let´s check what hospital he was brought to.’

Peter asks the EMT who is standing next to his rig, where the other ambulance is going to and is informed that it was a private ride and that he doesn´t know. After some searching it is clear Mac nor a person with Mac´s description has been brought in any of the hospitals in New York City. Government Think tank… sure. Mozzie is going to love this story, Neal thinks while Peter drives him home.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
